1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density memory devices based on phase change based memory materials, including chalcogenide based materials and on other programmable resistive materials, and to methods for manufacturing such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase change based memory materials are widely used in read-write optical disks. These materials have at least two solid phases, including for example a generally amorphous solid phase and a generally crystalline solid phase. Laser pulses are used in read-write optical disks to switch between phases and to read the optical properties of the material after the phase change.
Phase change based memory materials, like chalcogenide based materials and similar materials, also can be caused to change phase by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher resistivity than the generally crystalline state, which can be readily sensed to indicate data. These properties have generated interest in using programmable resistive material to form nonvolatile memory circuits, which can be read and written with random access.
The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state is generally a lower current operation. The change from crystalline to amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or break down the crystalline structure, after which the phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process, allowing at least a portion of the phase change structure to stabilize in the amorphous state. It is desirable to minimize the magnitude of the reset current used to cause transition of phase change material from the crystalline state to the amorphous state. The magnitude of the reset current needed for reset can be reduced by reducing the size of the phase change material element in the cell and of the contact area between electrodes and the phase change material, so that higher current densities are achieved with small absolute current values through the phase change material element.
One direction of development has been toward forming small pores in an integrated circuit structure, and using small quantities of programmable resistive material to fill the small pores. Patents illustrating development toward small pores include: Ovshinsky, “Multibit Single Cell Memory Element Having Tapered Contact,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,112, issued Nov. 11, 1997; Zahorik et al., “Method of Making Chalogenide [sic] Memory Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,277, issued Aug. 4, 1998; Doan et al., “Controllable Ovonic Phase-Change Semiconductor Memory Device and Methods of Fabricating the Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,253, issued Nov. 21, 2000.
A technology developed by the assignee of the present application is referred to as a phase change bridge cell, in which a very small patch of memory material is formed as a bridge across a thin film insulating member between electrodes. The phase change bridge is easily integrated with logic and other types of circuitry on integrated circuits. See, U.S. application Ser. No. 11/155,067, filed Jun. 17, 2005, entitled “Thin Film Fuse Phase Change RAM and Manufacturing Method,” by Lung et al., which application was owned at the time of invention and is currently owned by the same assignee.
Another memory cell structure under development, referred to sometimes as a mushroom cell because of the shape of the active region on the bottom electrode in a typical structure, is based on the formation of a small electrode in contact with a larger portion of phase change material, and then a usually larger electrode in contact with an opposite surface of the phase change material. Current flow from the small contact to the larger contact is used for reading, setting and resetting the memory cell. The small electrode concentrates the current density at the contact point, so that an active region in the phase change material is confined to a small volume near the contact point. See, for example, Ahn et al., “Highly reliable 50 nm contact cell technology for 256 Mb PRAM,” VLSI Technology 2005 Digest of Technical Papers, pages 98-99, Jun. 14, 2005; Denison, International publication No. WO2004/055916 A2, “Phase Change Memory and Method Therefor,” Publication Date: Jul. 1, 2004; and Song et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2005/0263829 A1, “Semiconductor Devices Having Phase Change Memory Cells, Electronic Systems Employing the Same and Methods of Fabricating the Same,” Publication Date: Dec. 1, 2005.
Problems have arisen in manufacturing such devices with very small dimensions, and with variations in process that meet tight specifications needed for large-scale memory devices. It is desirable therefore to provide a memory cell structure with an array architecture supporting high-density devices, and a method for manufacturing such structure that meets tight process variation specifications needed for large-scale memory devices. It is further desirable to provide a manufacturing process and a structure which are compatible with manufacturing of peripheral circuits on the same integrated circuit. Furthermore, it is desirable to produce high density layouts for such cells